The present invention relates to an accessing method for rapidly retrieving a desired signal on a record carrier such as an optical disc and an optical information processor.
One example of apparatus which can non-contact access a desired signal on a rotating record carrier is an optical disc apparatus. One such apparatus is described in Hitachi Review, Vol. 33, No. 3, pages 109-114, June 1984. In this apparatus, a mechanical light deflector for mechanically displacing a mirror is used to move a light spot from one track to another. Such a mechanical light deflector cannot attain fast light deflection of 0.1 millisecond or shorter, and it is disadvantageous in attaining fast accessing.